1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications, and more particularly to a wireless communication device for switching antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 3 shows a typical wireless communication device 200. The device 200 comprises a first antenna 10a, a second antenna 20a, a single pole double throw (SPDT) switch 30a, a transceiving module 50a, and a baseband module 60a. When the device 200 starts to receive signals, the device 200 switches to the first antenna 10a, where the baseband module 60a transmits a control signal to the SPDT switch 30a to connect the first antenna 10a and the transceiving module 50a. If the quality of a signal received by the first antenna 10a is poor, the device 200 switches to the second antenna 20a, where the baseband module 60a transmits a control signal to the SPDT switch 30a to connect the second antenna 10a and the transceiving module 50a. 
However, there is no guarantee that the quality of the signal received by the second antenna 20a is better than the quality of the signal received by the first antenna 10a. It means that the quality of the signal received by the second antenna 20a maybe worse than the quality of the signal received by the first antenna 10a, so the device 200 needs to switch to the first antenna 10a once again.
As mentioned hereinabove, the device 200 may switch back and forth between the first antenna 10a and the second antenna 20a continually, which is inconvenient and inefficient.